1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to structures for mounting a suspension unit on a vehicle body, and more particularly to structures for reinforcing suspension supporting bolts through which the suspension unit is mounted on the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 2-283518 shows a rear suspension unit of a so-called multi-link type. The rear suspension unit of this publication has at least one lateral rod in addition to upper and lower arms, each of the arms is swingably connected to an axle housing and a suspension member. The rear suspension unit is equipped with a transverse leaf spring which is connected at its both ends to the axle housings. A spring support member for supporting the leaf spring is secured at its both ends to a vehicle body. The suspension member is mounted at its two front suspension-mounting insulators and its rear suspension-mounting insulator on the vehicle body through three suspension-supporting bolts which pass therethrough. Because of provision of the transverse leaf spring instead of conventional coil springs, it is made possible to widen a rear flat floor of a motor vehicle. Therefore, the rear suspension unit of this type can be widely applied to various types of motor vehicles, such as van and wagon.